hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Trollkins
Trollkins is a Saturday-morning cartoon produced by Hanna-Barbera in 1981 for CBS. The characters and setting were reminiscent of Smurfs (and, to a degree, the Norfin, Russ and Damit Troll dolls popular in the early 1980s) albeit more colorful and with a marked Southern influence, while the plots usually were borrowed from The Dukes of Hazzard, albeit with broader comedy and episode titles playing on popular film releases of the time (e.g., "Escape from Alcatroll", "Raiders of the Lost Troll", "Dr. Frankentroll, I Presume", "Mirror, Mirror on the Troll", and "Pixlee and the Seven Trolls"). The principal residents of Trolltown are: * Mayor[[Mayor Trolliver J. Lumpkin| Trolliver J. Lumpkin]]' (referenced early on as Maxwell Lumpkin)', the short, bearded mayor who tended to speak in spoonerisms; * Blitz Lumpkin, the mayor's son; * Flooky, Blitz's canine pet (usually saying but "Trolf!"); * Sheriff[[Sheriff Pudge Trollsom| Pudge Trollsom]],' Troll County's perennially inept sheriff; * 'Pixlee Trollsom, the sheriff's daughter; * Dolly Durkle and Flake Furkle, the sheriff's "deputrolls" (Flake having a rather inept weakness for invention and Dolly being the trash-talker), * Grubb Trollmaine, proprietor of Grubb's Diner, the local greasy-spoon, and * the Trollchoppers, a trio of bullies on motorcycles (Bogg, Slug and Afid) who often made trouble for Blitz and Pixlee (Bogg in particular, who had romantic delusions on Pixlee). Just as the Smurfs are fond of the word "smurf", the characters in Trollkins use the word "troll" in a variety of contexts. Each half-hour episode consisted of two stories. The "Trollkins Trot" is held on March 17, coincident with St. Patrick's Day. Voice Cast * Michael Bell as Grubb Trollmaine * William Callaway as Slug * Jennifer Darling as Pixlee and Dolly * Marshall Efron as Flake * Alan Oppenheimer as the sheriff * Hank Saroyan as Afid * Steve J. Spears as Blitz Lumpkin * Frank Welker as Flooky, Bogg Swampley and Top Troll * Paul Winchell as the mayor Episodes N.B. Dates in parentheses are those of the original CBS broadcast. #Trolltown Goes Trollywood/Trolltown Meets Kling Kong (September 12, 1981) #The Case of the Missing Trollosaurus/The Trollerbear Scare (September 19, 1981) #Escape From Alcatroll/The Troll Ness Monster (September 26, 1981) #The Troll Choppers Meet Frogzilla/RoboTroll (October 3, 1981) #Trollyapolis 500/Trollin the Magician (October 10, 1981) #The Great Troll Train Wreck/Trolltown Goes Ga-Ga (October 17, 1981) #Treasure of Troll Island/Mirror, Mirror on the Troll (October 24, 1981) #The Empire Strikes Trolltown/Raiders of the Lost Troll (October 31, 1981) #The Moth That Ate Trolltown/Fine Feathered Lumpkin (November 7, 1981) #Bermuda Trollangle/Supertroll, Too (November 14, 1981) #Flooky and the Troll Burglar/Dr. Frankentroll, I Presume (November 21, 1981) #The Abominable Trollman/The Trollcat in the Trollhat (November 28, 1981) #Agent Double-O-Troll/Pixlee and the Seven Trolls (December 5, 1981) Gallery "Trollkins" opening titles Trollkins - "Trollchoppers Meet Frogzilla" episode Trollkins - "Trolltown Goes Trollywood" episode Catchphrases * "Great gravellknacks!"--Mayor Lumpkin * "Snirkles, Blitz!"--Pixlee (usually said casually) * "Muffle it, Flake!"--Sheriff Trollsom, usually said in an imperative tone External Links * "Somehow, they say, time changes everything": A fanfic from It's So Hanna-Barberaesque as continues where the "Trolltown Goes Trollywood" episode left off Category:CBS shows Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Cartoons not yet on DVD Category:The Funtastic Index